Plants (PvZ2)
There are a grand total of 142 plants, 45 of which are premium plants and among the premium plants, 31 of them cost real money, 14 of them cost gems, and 12 are available for a limited time. Out of the remaining plants, 11 can be unlocked with seed packets, 13 can be unlocked with mints, and one of them is only available via Zen Garden. List of plants :''Note: The stats shown below only applies to Level 1.'' Player's House Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Frostbite Caves Lost City Far Future Dark Ages Neon Mixtape Tour Jurassic Marsh Big Wave Beach Modern Day Premium Seed Packets Power Mints Zen Garden Cameo appearances *Flower Pot - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Gatling Pea - Peashooter and Repeater take on Gatling Pea’s appearance (helmet) when Plant Food is used on them. Trivia *Compared to the prequel: **All Plants (excluding invincible and defensive plants) can takes different amount of bites based on plant level instead of usual six bites. Despite this, zombies eat plants based on time. **Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, and Spikerock are no longer upgrade plants. Instead, they can be planted directly like normal plants. ***They are the only upgrade plants from the first game to return and, along with Imitater, are the only returning plants that previously have to be bought in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. **Mushrooms no longer sleep in the day. **Blover is the only plant from Far Future to return from the first game. **Sun Bean is the only new Dark Ages plant to be added into the second game. **Garlic is the only plant from Neon Mixtape Tour to return from the first game. **As of the 2.9 update, all Day and Pool plants but Cattail in Plants vs. Zombies have returned to the second game. **All catapult and sun-producing plants have returned to the second game. *In Piñata Parties, "Try Before You Buy" quests, Arena featurings and certain levels starting in Wild West, Frostbite Caves and Dark Ages, the player can use premium plants for free. *Starting with the 2.9 update, plants can be in the store for a limited amount of time. *Tile Turnip can become the most expensive plant in the game, exceeding the sun limit if planted several (seven in the level 1 case) times. Not counting him, Banana Launcher, Winter Melon, and Missile Toe are the most expensive plants in the game at 500 sun tied. A full Pea Pod at between levels 1-6 on the other hand costs 125 × 5 = 625 sun. *Before multiple profiles were removed, gem-bought premium plants are not shared with other profiles. *Dandelion is the only plant-based off the Chinese version to be released in the international version with different designs. *As of the 5.7.1 update, the player can now level plants up to level 20 by buying or obtaining piñatas, that contain seed packets electrodes which you can level up. After collecting all the electrodes in the electrode bar, the player can level up the plant for coins. *From the start of August 2015 until the end of September 2015, each week allowed the player to buy one of the money-purchased premium plants for gems; however, they will be available only for the current profile. *Before the 3.1 update, (when Hurrikale was added), the only three ice-themed plants' (Snow Pea, Iceberg Lettuce, and Winter Melon) costumes were all based on winter attire, including the unused ones. *Ghost Pepper and Puff-shroom are the only plants to fade and eventually vanish after attacking zombies. See Also *Zombies zh:植物（植物大战僵尸2国际版）fr:Plantes (Plantes vs. Zombies 2 : It's About Time) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants